


Natural Beauty

by SimplyShelbs16



Series: Sherlolly Tumblr Ficlets [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, F/M, Sherlolly Thoughts of the Day, tumblr ficlets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-31 00:59:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12121095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyShelbs16/pseuds/SimplyShelbs16
Summary: Molly walks out of the bathroom after a shower, no makeup and hair a mess. “Molly?” “W- yeah, Sherlock?” “You’re beautiful.”Original fic link: http://simplyshelbs16xoxo.tumblr.com/post/159889715166/sherlollythoughtoftheday-molly-walks-out-of-the





	Natural Beauty

Sherlock Holmes entered Molly’s flat. He needed a bolt hole and frequented her bedroom often.

He stepped into the sitting room, preparing to lie down on her sofa, when Molly steps out of the bathroom in pajamas and no makeup, her hair damp, wavy and tangled from her shower.

“Molly?” Sherlock asked, grabbing her attention. She jumped a bit at the sound of his silky baritone voice.

“W- yeah, Sherlock?” Molly asked in return, threading her fingers together nervously.

“You’re beautiful,” he breathed out as if the sight of her took his breath away. He took a few steps closer, slowly. She stood still, not knowing what to expect. He looked at her like she was the single most precious thing in his world before caressing her cheek and pressing a soft kiss to her lips.

“So beautiful,” he whispered as their lips brushed once more.


End file.
